


The end always has the reason

by EchoOfSilence



Category: Rotkäppchen | Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M, Lime, Oneshot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoOfSilence/pseuds/EchoOfSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Com’era iniziato tutto?<br/>Mentre lasciava che l’acqua scorresse sulla sua pelle se l’era domandato mille volte e, per ognuna, non aveva trovato risposta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The end always has the reason

**Titolo** : The end always has the reason  
 **Personaggi** : Cappuccetto Rosso, human!Lupo  
 **Genere** : triste, sentimentale  
 **Rating** : NC13  
 **Avvertimenti** : oneshot, what if...?  
 **Wordcount** : 521 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
 **Note** :  Scritta per lo [SfigaFest](http://www.fanworld.it/page.php?id=122) con il prompt:   _Cappuccetto Rosso, Cappuccetto Rosso/Lupo, Beginning comes without reason/The end always has the reason ("M" - ayumi hamasaki)_.

 

 

 

 

 

  
_Beginning comes without reason_  
 _The end always has the reason_  
["M" - Ayumi Hamasaki]

Com’era iniziato tutto?  
Mentre lasciava che l’acqua scorresse sulla sua pelle se l’era domandato mille volte e, per ognuna, non aveva trovato risposta.  
E rimaneva sotto il getto dell’acqua, lasciando che questa portasse via i segni, la presenza di Lupo dalla sua pelle.  
Ricordava ancora il giorno in cui l’aveva conosciuto, mentre attraversava la foresta con il cestino stretto al braccio, diretta verso la casa della nonna.  
 “Non è pericoloso per una ragazza attraversare il bosco da sola?” le aveva chiesto, sbucando fuori dalla vegetazione con quel sorriso sarcastico sulle labbra, i capelli ribelli e lo sguardo famelico.  
E lei era rimasta affascinata da quell’uomo che sembrava più una bestia: immobile, con il cuore che batteva a mille, senza sapere cosa dire o cosa fare.

_«Come ti chiami?»_   
_«Mi chiamano Lupo.»_

Quello era stato il loro primo scambio: Lupo le aveva sorriso, in quel modo arrogante che, avrebbe imparato, lo caratterizzava e poi s’era avvicinato, studiandola assorto.

«Non hai paura di me?»

E lei aveva negato, senza neanche sapere il perché.  
Così tutto era iniziato.  
Ogni giorno andava nella foresta e trovava Lupo ad aspettarla, appoggiato contro il tronco di un albero, nel punto in cui l’aveva incontrato la prima volta; piano piano aveva imparato a conoscere quell’uomo, che diceva così poco di sé: non sapeva niente della sua vita, di quello che faceva quando non era con lei, ma sapeva com’era il suo profumo, aveva imparato a decifrare i suoi sguardi, conosceva come si sarebbero increspate le sue labbra.  
Poi aveva conosciuto il suo sapore e come, quelle labbra, si muovevano contro le sue; aveva imparato come il suo corpo aderisse a quello di Lupo e quali sensazioni si provassero quando ci si concedeva a un uomo.  
Aveva pensato di aver trovato l’amore.  
S’era innamorata di Lupo.  
Aveva lasciato che lui fosse il centro del suo mondo.  
Cappuccetto Rosso alzò il viso, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciando che l’acqua le lavasse il viso, e portasse con sé le lacrime: la fine era giunta troppo imprevista e troppo alla svelta.  
Ricordava quel giorno, aveva corso per tutto il tratto che separava casa dall’albero dove Lupo l’attendeva di solito: lui l’aspettava lì, lo sguardo sicuro come sempre, le labbra piegate in un sorriso e le mani sporche di sangue.  
Una nota che stonava.  
Una nota che non ci doveva essere.  
S’era avvicinato e lei aveva avuto paura, ma l’aveva lasciato fare, l’aveva lasciato banchettare con il suo corpo finché non aveva finito e l’orgasmo era giunto.

_«Dovrei ammazzarti.»_   
_«Perché?»_

Lupo l’aveva guardata negli occhi, aveva aperto la bocca ma niente era uscito da quelle labbra: il rumore di uno sparo, lo sguardo sorpreso di lui, mentre si portava una mano al petto, che si tingeva maggiormente di rosso; Cappuccetto aveva abbassato lo sguardo e aveva visto la macchia che s’espandeva sul corpo di Lupo, poi aveva fatto risalire gli occhi e aveva visto quel sorriso sarcastico che ancora aleggiava sulle sue labbra, la luce divertita nello sguardo.  
E così tutto era finito: Lupo era morto. Lupo aveva ucciso la Nonna e il Cacciatore aveva ucciso Lupo.  
Quella era la ragione.  
Quella era la fine.  
E lei cercava di cancellare tutto, lasciando che l’acqua portasse via tutti i segni che Lupo aveva lasciato sul suo corpo e sulla sua anima.

 

 


End file.
